


The Note Game

by sunnystarangel (EbayChargers)



Series: Sally Face Fics [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, also posted on Wattpad, this was a valentines fic lmaoooo, this was also written at 2 am and according to my friend it was "the best thing ive ever done"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbayChargers/pseuds/sunnystarangel
Summary: Valentine's Day... perfect day for putting notes in people's lockers. What could go wrong?





	The Note Game

As the teacher droned on about what could only be the same thing the class had been learning for the past two months, and not at all what they should be on by now, the piece of paper under Larry’s pencil steadily got more and more covered in doodles. Zentangles and flowers were most common found on the paper, though there was one that stood out. A doodle of Sal, surrounded with hearts. It was almost Valentine’s day, and all around the school you could find hearts with initials in them, new couples forming every day, and even people getting all excited over a note in their locker. Larry decided to join the ‘note in locker’ bandwagon, hoping the teacher wouldn’t scold him for not paying attention to the same lecture for probably the forty-third time.

This teacher really seemed to have something against him, for whatever reason she could find under the blue moon. Sneakily pulling a page from his sketchbook and folding it in half, he got started. The end result of the card was nothing special, really. It was just a cute little Valentine covered in doodles, explaining in detail how Larry feels about his best friend. Though, it was only signed with a little heart, so it was a secret admirer note. That he was going to put in Sal’s locker.. so Sal would possibly know that Larry has a dorky crush on him.. which could ruin the entire friendship..

Suddenly the idea wasn’t such a good one. If it was possible for butterflies to infest your chest, it’d probably feel like a rising, fluttering anxiety feeling that gets stronger and stronger by the second. Which is exactly what Larry felt in this moment, anxiety. This would either be a win or a lose, and the chance in his mind of it being a win were so small.. the bell interrupts Larry’s thoughts, just in time. Most of the students fled the class immediately, while the students left behind were either nerds or still gathering their things. Though, it never took long for students to flood into the cafeteria for lunch, or to their next class. With the student infested halls, the actual delivery of the note was easy. Nobody noticed, or they didn’t care, or they knew it was just a valentine. Easy. Except for when the thought of possible rejection snakes its way into his thoughts, then maybe it’s not as easy as he thought.

He took a deep breath to calm his heart after putting the note into Sal’s locker, heading down to the cafeteria for whatever dreaded lunch the school was serving today, though he most likely wouldn’t eat the lunch the school gave. That’s why he always has sunflower seeds ready in his pocket, just in case he was that hungry. Walking into the cafeteria, the first two things you notice are the screaming students and the smell of what could only be rotten eggs. Right in front of the door was the table Larry usually sat at, nicely named “the outcast table” by pretty much the entire school. Only three of the six people who sit at said table were there already, while the others were probably getting lunch or were at their locker, no big deal. The three people already at the table, who seem to always be the first ones, are Sal, Todd, and Ashley (or just Ash, as everyone called her.) The three seemed to be engrossed in their conversation, not exactly noticing the world around them.

Larry sat next to Sal, as he usually does, joining the conversation. The topic jumped from one thing to another, until it eventually landed on the topic of the week; Valentine’s day.

“What’s everyone doing for Valentine’s day? I’ll most likely do nothing, or I’ll buy myself a rose,” Ashley comments, starting the topic of Valentine’s day off.

“I’ll most likely be spending the day with my boyfriend,” Todd replies, though that’s all he has to say on the subject.

“I’m most likely spending it how I’ve spent every Valentine’s day before. In my room and by myself. Unless suddenly I start dating someone, then I’d spend the day with them,” Sal adds, shrugging. All the attention was turned to Larry, the group waiting for his answer.

“I’m probably just going to spend the day in my room, doing nothing special,” Larry says, shrugging and avoiding eye contact with the group, who took satisfaction from the answer and went back to the conversation. Larry listened to it this time, only joining in one or two more times and making comments here and there. Soon enough, after what felt like hours, lunch was over, and classes began for everyone again. Students flooded the halls, everyone either going to class or to their lockers. Larry took one glance at his locker, before deciding to avoid it like the plague. He was most likely going to get in trouble for not having his supplies, but it was no big deal. He’s gotten worse before. His class went on as boring as usual, as did the last two periods of the day. Soon enough, it was time to go home or to your normal after-school activity. Students went to their lockers, got their backpacks, and then went wherever they went.

Though, something very peculiar happened when Larry opened his locker to grab his bag. A small, folded piece of paper flew out of his locker, and to the floor. He looked at it for a second, before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. He closed his locker, and started walking towards the exit of the school. Weird, Sal would usually be walking with him by now. Sighing as he finally exited the school, immediately hit with bright rays of sunlight to his freckled face and his eyes, he opened the letter. It simply said “find the  
next step behind the school.” Odd, but why not do it? It could have a great outcome. Though, it could also have a very.. very bad outcome, especially if this is from Sal and this is his way of rejection, but by this point it most likely didn’t matter. Except it did. It mattered a lot. It would be soul-crushing if Larry was met with rejection.  
He wasn’t even sure if it was Sal, he was just hoping it was. It could be anybody, because why would Sal like him? There’s so many more people Sal could like, people so much better than him. This was most likely an entire different person. The next step, located behind the school as the first note had said, was “the next step will find you, go to the apartments.”

This is where the note game begins, and where it really gets crazy.

~-~-~-~

At the Addison Apartments, the next step really did find Larry. When he walked in, a paper airplane flew at his head. Not doubt it was probably just a college student playing pranks as they usually did, though when he looked at the paper airplane, it said “open me.” So he opened it, and it read; “Go find Todd, he knows the next step.” So that was his next destination, Todd’s apartment, and that’s where he went. Todd was the one to answer the door, though he said nothing. He just handed Larry a note that said “I’m below the treehouse, go find me.”

So that’s what Larry did, going to the basement and to his room to put his stuff up before finally going to the treehouse to find who could only be Sal. Sure enough, Sal was standing under the treehouse, leaning on the tree. Sal held another note in his hand, and it seems he couldn’t wait for Larry to walk over to the treehouse, as he ran to meet Larry in the middle.

“Read it,” Sal said, handing Larry the note. The only thing it said was “you won the note game.” It took a second for Larry to piece it together, though it didn’t take him long for him to notice the blush on his face. Dang blushing, always giving away emotions.

“By the way, the note was adorable,” Sal says, obviously smiling under the mask, “I’m keeping it forever.”

“Forever, really?” Larry replies, giggling the tiniest bit.

“Yeah, forever. It’ll be with me in my grave when I die,” Sal jokes, bouncing on his feet.

“That’s both somewhat metal and somewhat adorable,” Larry replies, his blushing growing ever more noticeable.

“You’re the adorable one, you tall dork,” Sal comments, “love you.”

“I.. I love you too.”

As soon as it started, the note game was over. The outcome? Two nerds in love and ready for Valentine’s day.


End file.
